


Exhausted

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Family, Gen, Playdates, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak and Steeljaw have a playdate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://playswithworms.livejournal.com/profile)[playswithworms](http://playswithworms.livejournal.com/)'s claim on my 28 themes page.

Bluestreak stared at the sparkling in front of him with wide, curious optics. Steeljaw studied Blue with the same intense gaze.

“What’s that?” Bluestreak finally asked, looking up at Prowl.

“Not what,” Prowl gently chided. “Who. That is Steeljaw. He is Blaster’s new sparkling.”

“He’s little. Why’s he so little?”

“Because I just made him a meta-cycle ago,” Blaster said, kneeling down next to the two sparklings. “He’s got a lot of growing to do still. Would you like to stay and get to know him better?”

“Can I, Prowl?” Blue asked, looking up at his mentor.

“May I,” Prowl corrected. “And you may, as long as you promise to be careful with him. Steeljaw is still very young and can be hurt very easily.”

“I promise!” The grey sparkling threw his arms around the tactician in delight. “Thank you Prowl!”

“You’re welcome.” Prowl gave Blue a smile and a one-armed hug. “Have fun, both of you.”

“We will! C’mon, Steeljaw!” Both sparklings ran off in excitement, Steeljaw looking as excited at the prospect of a new playmate as Bluestreak.

“Thank you, Blaster,” Prowl said, offering a hand to help the other mech off the floor.

“Not a problem, my mech,” Blaster said, taking the hand and pulling himself up. “Ramhorn’s not gentle enough to be playing with my little cyberkitten yet and I know Bluestreak needs a friend closer to his age than Bumblebee and Mirage.”

“Still, you’ve done us a very large favor. I cannot miss this planning session.”

“He’s welcome any time, Prowl.” The communications officer gave the tactician a smile. “No matter what Sunstreaker says, Blue’s a good spark. And Eject or Rewind can watch him if I’m not available. None of our duties are as heavy as yours.”

“Or Mirage and Bumblebee’s.” Prowl returned the red mech’s smile. “I will remember that in the future. Thank you.”

“I told you, it’s not a problem. Now, get going before Prime comes looking for you.”

Prowl looked over at Bluestreak and Steeljaw before stepping out the door. They were both so engrossed in whatever they were doing that they wouldn’t even notice him leave. The tactician thought it best not to interrupt them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl gave a lazy look toward the entryway when he heard the door open. He gave Jazz a warm smile when he saw the saboteur looking at the sparkling sprawled across his lower torso with amusement.

“Apparently a meta-cycle old cyberkittens is enough to do our sparkling in for the cycle.” Prowl rubbed the back of Bluestreak’s head fondly. “We were reading until a little while ago.”

“He had fun with Blaster and Steeljaw, then?” Jazz walked over and carefully snuggled in next to them on the couch.

Prowl pulled him into a hug and gentle kiss. “He absolutely cannot stop talking about his new friend,” the tactician said after they pulled apart. “And Blaster volunteered to take him as needed.”

“That’s good,” Jazz replied, sounding exhausted. “And he’s not the only one who needs to hit the berth. That mission was the Pit.”

“If you will put him in his berth, I’ll join you in ours shortly. I have a few things to put away first.”  



End file.
